harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Umschlaggestaltung von Band 7
Titelbilder Bloomsbury hat Ende März 2007 die Umschlaggestaltung von Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows veröffentlicht. Das Cover der Kinderbuchausgabe kann hier, das der Erwachsenenausgabe hier in sehr hoher Auflösung betrachtet werden. Der Umschlag ist sehr reich an Details. Das Titelbild der Kinderedition wurde von Jason Cockcroft gestaltet, der auch bereits die beiden letzten Harry-Potter-Bucheinbände illustriert hat. Zentral werden hier Harry, Hermine und Ron dargestellt. Hinter Harry befindet sich eine vierte Person, von der nur die Finger der rechten Hand, der linke Arm und dessen Hand (die ein Schwert mit roten Rubinen im Knauf hält) sowie ein spitzzulaufendes Ohr und ein unbehaarter Schädel zu sehen sind. Bei dieser Gestalt handelt es sich augenscheinlich um ein Zauberwesen mit grünlichgrauer Haut (Hauself oder Kobold). Alle vier stürzen in eine Art Torbogen oder aus diesem heraus, zusammen mit einem grösseren Schatz bestehend aus Goldmünzen, -tellern, -gefäßen und Edelsteinen. Weitere Abbildungen zeigen Hogwarts im Vollmondschein, das von düsteren Wolken eingerahmt ist aber unter freiem Sternenhimmel steht. In der Nähe ist ein grosser verdorrter Baum zu sehen. Harrys Patronus und eine in einer Kugel befindliche Schlange, mit einem undeutlich erkennbaren, menschenähnlichen Gesicht auf der Haut, finden sich jeweils unterhalb der Klappentexte. Die kleine Zeichnung auf dem Buchrücken zeigt ein gleichseitiges Dreieck mit einer Mittelsenkrechten, das einen Kreis enthält, vor wolkigem Hintergrund. Diese Zeichnung erscheint neuerdings auch als Animation bei Aufruf der Flash-Version der Harry-Potter Seite von Bloomsbury, wobei darüberhinaus die verbliebene Dauer bis zum Veröffentlichungstermin eingeblendet wird. Das von William Webb (Chef-Designer des Verlages) gestaltete Cover-Design für die Erwachsenenausgabe entstammt einer Fotografie von Michael Wildsmith, der bereits die Fotos aller anderen bisherigen Einbände der Reihe geliefert hatte und stellt eine Art Medaillon mit Schlangengravur oder S-Symbol dar. Die Bloomsbury-Cover werden auf der ganzen Welt für die englische Ausgabe verwendet (mit Ausnahme der USA). Der Scholastic Verlag hat seinerseits die Einbandgestaltung bekanntgegeben. Hier kann der Einband genau studiert werden. Es wurde sowohl Harry als auch Lord Voldemort abgebildet, die in einem weitem Rund zu sehen sind, das an ein antikes Amphietheater erinnert. Das Bild und die dargestellte Körpersprache der Beiden, erinnert an die verwendete Metapher am Ende des 23. Kapitels aus HP VI. Angetrieben von jener "Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt" denkt Harry an Voldemorts Verbrechen und entscheidet sich ohne zu zögern dafür, Voldemort und seine schrecklichen Verbrechen zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen. Im Stillen überlegt sich Harry dabei, dass es tatsächlich so ist, wie Dumbledore sagt: es besteht ein sehr grosser Unterschied darin, ob man die Arena als Opfer betritt, dass dem Tod ausgesetzt zu sein scheint oder ob man diese mit hoch erhobenem Haupte betritt, weil man sich selbst dafür entschieden hat. Auf den Emporen des Theaters sind verschwommen weitere Gestalten als Zuschauer zu erkennen. Anfang Juni 2007 gab der Scholastic Verlag das Cover für die Deluxe-Ausgabe bekannt (siehe: shop.scholastic.com). Das Cover zeigt Harry, Ron und Hermine auf einem Drachen fliegend. Über einem kleinen Dorf welches sich in einem Tal befindet, wölbt sich ein bewölkter Himmel. Das gesammte Bild kann hier betrachtet werden Eine aktuelle Äußerung von Stephen Fry auf der Spezialseite des Bloomsbury Verlags lässt an das zuletzt beschriebene Titelbild denken: Stephen Fry erinnert Lesende an das Schulmotto von Hogwarts: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. (DT: Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen). Umschlagtexte Der von Bloomsbury veröffentlichte Umschlagtext deutet an, wie das Buch beginnen wird: Harry wartet bei seinen Verwandten im Ligusterweg. Er soll von Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix abgeholt werden, um ihn sicher (wenn das gelingt) woanders hin zu eskortieren und ohne dass dies Voldemort und seine Gehilfen erfahren. Aber was wird Harry dann als nächstes tun? Wie soll er die monströse und scheinbar unlösbare Aufgabe bewältigen, die ihm Dumbledore übertragen hat? Dies sind die Fragen die hier gestellt werden und die die gebannte Lesergemeinde auf die Folter spannen. Im veröffentlichten Klappentext heißt es sinngemäss: Harry wurde mit einer dunklen, gefährlichen und scheinbar unlösbaren Aufgabe betraut: Er soll Voldemorts übrige Horkruxe finden und zerstören. Nie fühlte sich Harry einsamer und nie hatte er in eine so düstere Zukunft geblickt. Aber Harry muss irgendwie die Stärke zur Bewältigung dieser ihm übertragenen Aufgabe in sich selbst finden. Er muss die Wärme, Sicherheit und Gesellschaft des Fuchsbaus verlassen und ohne Furcht oder Zögern, den unvermeidbaren ihm vorherbestimmten Weg einschlagen. Siehe auch *Band 7 *Liste der Veröffentlichungen *Umschlaggestaltungen der Bände 1-7 *Vergleich Erwachsenen- und Kinderbuchausgabe Kategorie:Archiv Kategorie:Spekulationen